


Love For You Is Such A Natural Thing//Every Time You Touch Me Swear I Feel Light As A Feather...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs a little love, Fliss gives it.





	Love For You Is Such A Natural Thing//Every Time You Touch Me Swear I Feel Light As A Feather...

“Lana?”

The feel of strong arms wrapping around her from behind her is enough that Lana turns, hands bunching into the girl’s shirt, burying her face into her neck and crying, clinging desperately even as she cries. 

“Lana? Baby... what happened?”

Lana doesn’t speak but her soft sobs are enough that, as time passes, the girl knows, her voice low and hard when she speaks again. 

“He’s an idiot. He’s wrong... Babe.... look at you.... you are so beautiful.”

“Don’t feel it.”

Fliss’ voice turns harder still, her grip tighter as she pulls Lana fully into her, arms tight as she strokes Lana’s hair, feeling her crying still even as she picks her up, ignoring the soft protest to carry her to their shared room, kicking the door shut, smirking when the lock clicks shut on it’s own, her lips brushing Lana’s ear gently. 

“Let it go baby, I’ve got you now... my little one.”

Lana cries for a while longer, finally nestling herself into Fliss’ lap, her voice low even as she plays with the girl’s shirt, embarrassed suddenly. 

“Why do you care so much?”

Fliss sighs, hand covering Lana’s, fingers entwining with Lana’s own as she speaks softly. 

“Because I’ve been there.... and I refuse to let you feel that way. Especially when it’s bullshit.”


End file.
